Hide and Seek
by Postquam est
Summary: I knew it was a bad idea to play. Who in their right mind even does something like this? Oh well, too late to regret it now. Based on Hide and Seek sung by SeeU. First try at suspense, don't judge too harshly.


**I don't even know why I wrote this story. To be honest, I'm terrible afraid of this game: never tried it, never will, never felt any urge to. However, when I was listening to SeeU's song, which inspired this, I couldn't help but feel the urge to try my hand at a horror story. I'll admit, there's not much of a climax because I was really too scared to even write too much, but hey, kudos to you if you read this little drabble thing.**

* * *

"You wanna play Hide and Seek?"

I glanced over unconcernedly at my friend SeeU, who was grinning mischievously, next to me on the couch of my home. "Wouldn't that be a little pointless with only two people?" I asked skeptically.

"Not that Hide and Seek," she said, giggling darkly. "Hide and Seek _Alone_."

I swallowed. I had heard of _that_ version. As much as I didn't want to admit it to SeeU, I was deathly afraid of what might happen, having read the details of the game once and never having touched the subject again.

"Wait, you're only supposed to do it by yourself. You can't have two people; it could be even more dangerous," I meekly protested. "One of us could get...possessed." I said that last word as if just the mere mention of it could cause SeeU to suddenly become a crazy axe-murderer.

"Ah, please, it's not like anything that bad would really happen," SeeU said with a wave of her hand. "So, how about it?" she asked. "It's about 2:30, I'm sure we could find all the supplies by 3:00," she said.

I hated that she had trapped me in this situation. Not only were we alone at the house, but it was also 2:00 in the morning, so that the windows were drawn closed, lest I let my mind wander at what could be hiding in their dark depths. And now she wanted me to engage in one of the most ridiculously controversial games I had ever heard of, already breaking one of the rules by suggesting that we both do it at the same time. Nonetheless, not wanting to seem like a scaredy-cat, I took a deep breath.

"Fine," I said.

SeeU looked gleeful for a moment before resuming the dark smirk that had wandered onto her face. I was beginning to feel as scared of her as I was of the game.

"Alright, let's get the supplies then. Do you have any dolls?" she asked.

"Uh...I have a little bear from when I was younger," I offered. "I don't really like it anyway."

SeeU's brow furrowed in thought. "That'll do then. Now, we also need red thread and rice. Do you have those?" I nodded.

"Okay, go get those things, and I'll make the salt water for us," she said decidedly.

In about five minutes, after turning out all the lights, we met in the bathroom. The weapon SeeU had decided on was a small needle.

"Now, I'm going to rip the doll open like this," SeeU started, and followed through with her actions. "then take out all the stuffing."

"What are we going to name it?" I asked timidly as SeeU was doing this.

"I think we should go ahead and just name it something random, like Miku," SeeU said. I nodded silently. SeeU started putting rice into the bear, and then, before I could say anything, she took the needle and stabbed her finger, sqeezing drops of blood into the little doll.

I could only watch in horror as she smirked and tied the hole up with the red thread, and turned to me. "Ready?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. I nodded, but inside I was quivering with fear.

Daintily, she set the doll in the toilet, and stabbed it quickly with the needle. "SeeU got Miku! Now Miku is the tagger! Catch me if you can!" SeeU chanted, then dropped the needle.

We filled our mouths with the saltwater, and nodded at each other. Pushing me along, we hurried to my closet, the designated hiding place.

However, my eyes were wide with fear, and it was all I could do to keep moving. And then...

I heard a splash.

That was all it took for me to sprint the rest of the way and slam the door shut.

Without SeeU.

I locked the door, but I could feel SeeU's presence. I knew she didn't dare make a noise, but I didn't either, which meant I wouldn't open the door. Why had I done that? My senses went into overdrive and I could feel every individual hair stand on end in the unbearable silence.

Retreating footsteps.

TV static. Why did there have to be a TV in my room?

"Where. Are. You."

"I'll. Find. You."

I hugged my knees up to my chest, careful not to swallow any of the water. Why did I agree to do this?

A scream.

SeeU's scream.

My blood ran cold as I heard it. It was definitely SeeU.

Had she been...caught?

"I. Know. Where. You. Are."

That was SeeU's voice, but mingled with a cold and eerie buzz.

Two knocks at my door.

"I'm in your room," the voice laughed.

I began to shiver, knowing it was almost over.

That was when I remembered the rules of the game.

In a sudden burst of courage, I shoved my closet door open, and sighted SeeU for a split second. Her eyes were red, and she was smiling evilly. That smile quickly vanished as she realized what I was going to do.

I raised the safety pin I had kept in my pocket for this purpose, stabbed SeeU three times in the arm, and spewed the saltwater on her. "YOU ARE DEFEATED!" I roared, before reaching for the bat I kept next to my bed and knocking her unconscious.

* * *

No one knows exactly what happened to a girl named SeeU. She, along with a small stuffed bear, was found burned deep in a forest that sat partially on property belonging to a family of three. The burned objects were identifiable because the burner was inexperienced and therefore the fire went out before it completely incinerated the victim. The parents say they were gone when the incident happened, and the boy has said he doesn't know what happened to her, but he has begun to exhibit strange acts. His parents express worry, saying that he has suddenly become very religious, has insisted that he doesn't want a TV in his room, and refuses to go into his closet. To this day, a strange rumor has been heard that at night, his eyes glint red.

* * *

**There ya go. I don't plan on writing any more stories like this, but I don't mind any reviews. Thanks for taking time to read this.**


End file.
